Graboid
graboids are the reptilian like worm creatures on Tremors. The creatures are the main antagonists in Tremors. History After growing into their adulthood, the Graboids began to head toward town. The people there had hired a gunman, Black Hand Kelly, to help put an end to the man-eating monsters. Unfortunately, neither Juan nor Hiram knew that the smaller creatures had grown up, so now all three were ill-equipped to deal with such creatures. The famous shooter was quickly killed by the underground beasts while both Hiram and Juan escaped back to town. Now out of hope, the town prepared to leave the valley to the rampaging behemoths. As the group began their trip, Hiram returned back to town. Trading in all he had for the best of weapons available, the town quickly ditched their plan to leave for a better one: stay and fight! As the day wore on, the creatures finally arrived to feed. The massive punt gun Hiram had bought quickly put an end to one of the underground monsters while a second was destroyed when it blindly ran through a saw after taking the huge gun. Now without a weapon capable of destroying the final Graboid, all hope seemed lost again. That was until the creature’s tentacle-like tongue grabbed Fu Yien, allowing the belt to the town's massive steam engine to be attached to its end. The machine kicked to life and dragged the monster into the engine where it exploded. The monster’s body was turned into countless chunks of meat, freeing the town from the treacherous beasts until the next century. A century later, the town of Rejection was now known as Perfection, and the dreaded underground monsters were destined to return again. Burt Gummer, descendant of Hiram, now lived in the valley along with a handful of others that were totally unprepared for the body count that began to rise. After finding what remained of some workmen and a landslide that now blocked the only exit out of town, Val and Earl headed back to Perfection, but dragging behind them was the tentacle-like tongue of one of the beasts. Thinking their foes were only snake-like creatures, the town underestimated the predators. The creatures attacked the doctor’s place before again coming across Val and Earl whom were trying to get help on horseback. Now the massive creature exposed itself to the people after one of its tentacles was shot. The two escaped the burrowing creature by jumping into a man-made, concrete aqueduct. Unable to detect the concrete in the ground, the Graboid accidentally killed itself in its frenzy. Now fully aware of what they’re dealing with, and also joined by Rhonda LeBeck, the group quickly came across yet another underground carnivore. Finding safety on top a large boulder, the three quickly saw why they found the town drunk dead of dehydration on top of a power line: the Graboids waited him to death! The day turned into night and the beast continued to circle the rock they were trapped on. Fortunately, the three proved smart enough to pole-vault to the nearby truck and drive away. It didn’t take long for the underground killers to reach the town and Burt Gummer’s home. The survivalist and his wife quickly killed one of the beasts with a flurry of gunfire. Not long after, Val managed to reach the bulldozer parked at the local dump, allowing him to rescue the others and travel to the safety of the rocks where they could climb to reach civilization. The Graboids, however, had a different idea. The remaining two dug a trap that caused the machine to sink into the Earth. This forced their prey to escape to a nearby boulder where the Graboids again began to circle. Still equipped with dynamite made by Burt and his wife, the group began to fish for the beasts. Throwing rocks to lure them to the surface and then tossing dynamite, the plan put an end to one of the creatures, but the other seemingly learned from that mistake and spat the dynamite out! The threat of an explosion on the rock sent Val, Earl, and Rhonda out onto the ground. The others watched on as the creature burst from the ground and took chase after the three. With only one stick left, Val tossed the explosive behind the creature, forcing it to speed up even more. At the last moment, the man leaped out of the way, allowing the Graboid to rip out from the side of the cliff and fall hundreds of feet to its death! The beasts weren’t gone for long. Another batch of worms hatched in Mexico and quickly began to feed on the oil workers. This caused the company to enlist the help of Earl Basset and Burt Gummer to once again go toe-to-toe with the underground monsters. Unlike the original attack, the creatures soon entered a metamorphosis stage and turned into dozens of Shriekers. While the Shriekers in Mexico were all killed, the Graboids again appeared in South America and transformed, but were again killed by Burt Gummer. Back in Perfection, over a decade after the previous attack, the underground monsters appeared. In addition to normal Graboids came a lone albino Graboid. Dubbed El Blanco, the creature wasn’t able to metamorphosis like its brothers and even ate one of the resulting Ass Blasters. While, mainly, the threat of the Graboids was gone, El Blanco was left alive. The great white Graboid continued to thrive in Perfection Valley, giving the area protection under the endangered species act and preventing any more construction in the area. While threats would face El Blanco, including everything from gangsters to mix-master mutations, the creature would continue to exist with the aid of Burt Gummer and the other residents of Perfection. Category:Monsters Fanon InfoCategory:Monsters living on Goji Island * Graboids live on Goji Island. Category:Villains